


Время

by hematickey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hematickey/pseuds/hematickey
Summary: Считается, что именно ангелы запускают таймер. Но, к сожалению, даже Отец не может объяснить им, откуда у его созданий цифры на запястье.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Время

**Author's Note:**

> соулмейт ау с таймером, который у кого-то идёт с рождения, у кого-то - запускается за сутки до встречи с родственной душой, а у некоторых и за пять минут

Закрыв здание, трикстер пошёл было в сторону лестницы, как услышал, как что-то бухнулось позади него. Пусть он уже и точно знал, что, а вернее, кто лежит за его спиной он всё же обернулся и посмотрел на результат его проказы. Неплохо. Шатен почувствовал покалывание на руке. Он задрал рукав своей рабочей одежды, посмотрел на запястье и опал:

**23:59:59**

Многолетний архангел буквально испугался, осознавая, что у него появился второй таймер. Суточный, а не тот, что с рождения. Первый обнулился в его первую встречу с Кали и всё было прекрасно. До этого вечера. Габриель буквально почувствовал, как цифры на его запястье забежали на бешеной скорости. Но, не смотря на сохранившуюся в нём юношескую заинтересованность в решении кого-то «всезнающего», он предпочёл не обращать на это внимания. Сейчас надо вызвать полицию, чтобы его никто не заподозрил.

***

**00:29:59**

Его взгляд лишь мельком падает на запястье и крылатый даже слегка ужасается, понимая, что выглядит слишком ужасно, чтобы сегодня встретиться с родственной душой. Сегодня, вроде, специальных приёмов у профессоров не намечается, а значит — они встретятся за пределами института.

***

**00:00:02**

Габриель взглянул на запястье и мгновенно поднял глаза: перед ним предстали два парня, просящие пустить их в кабинет профессора, которого недавно убил один из его фокусов. «Охотники», — едва успел подумать фокусник, после чего его взгляд столкнулся с взглядом пронзительных серо-зелёных глаз. Парень тут же отводит его и прячется за своим коллегой. Глаза рефлекторно опускаются на запястье:

**00:00:00**

«А он симпатичный, чем не повод хотя бы имя его узнать?» — проказник внутри кричит, что этот широкоплечий и завораживающий своими глазами парень определённо стоит хотя бы капли его внимания.

— Эй, так вы нас проводите? — второй парень явно очень хочет туда попасть. _«Типичный охотник. Никакого терпения.»_

— Да, конечно, идёмте. — он продолжает вести себя абсолютно непринуждённо, игнорируя внутренний голос. Он всегда приносил одни неприятности.

— Итак, давно вы здесь работаете?

— Уже шесть лет драю тут полы. — Габриель щёлкает замком, открывая дверь в кабинет и включает свет. — Вот пожалуйста. — Тот самый чертовски манящий взгляд парень достаёт прибор, который называется как-то слишком сложно, чтобы запоминать. — А это что за чёрт?

— Ищем кабели в стенах, — он думает, что звучит убедительно, однако для любого знающего о существовании сверхъестественного и охотников очевидно — эта штуковина определяет демоническую и другие подобные силы.

— Н-да. Не знаю зачем тут ваш кабель, профессору точно не пригодится, — он не может удержаться от подобной шутки, потому что его слишком забавляет то, что когда они его вычислят — захотят убить, но не смогут, ибо старший не захочет, чтобы страдал младший из-за того, что его родственная душа умерла. _«Снова»_ , — подмечает архангел, замечая почти выцветший циферблат на запястье широкоплечего охотника, который находится прямо над новым, остановившимся пару минут назад.

— Как это? — незамедлительно задаёт вопрос старший, осматриваясь. _«Не вынюхивай, всё равно улик не найдёте»_ , — продолжает настаивать внутренний голос, убеждающий шатена в том, что от этих парней надо срочно избавиться.

— Он мёртв, — равнодушным тоном отвечает он, отмечая, что это никого не напрягло.

— О, что случилось? — говорит тот и заходит дальше в кабинет, приближаясь к и полкам.

— Выпал из окна. Из этого, — произносит триксер и указывает на окно прямо за столом профессора.

— Да? — за спиной мужчины раздаётся приятный слегка низковатый и удивлённый голос, запускающий сотни мурашек по телу, он довольно мычит в ответ. — Вы тогда работали? — парень чертовски мил и его глаза буквально не отпускают из плена, что заставляет проказника внутри просто молить Габриеля о том, чтобы тот потом хотя бы его имя узнал.

— Я его и нашёл, — отвечает он, когда ему удаётся отвести взгляд. Однако этот парень всё же действует на него, как магнит и когда архангел не удержавшись всё же подмигивает ему, тот краснеет и Гейб готов поклясться, что это самое милое и в тоже время чертовски привлекательное, из того, что он когда-либо видел.

***

Габриель закрывает кабинет и слышит, улыбаясь, как с улицы доносятся крики старшего: «Как это, то есть ты даже не заметил, когда он появился? Сэмми, ты идиот!» Трикстер смотрит на своё запястье и улыбается, понимая, что он обязательно возьмёт у этого парня не только номер телефона, но и клятву верности.


End file.
